The invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to means for holding the swivel bracket of a marine propulsion device mounting assembly in the raised position.
A typical outboard motor comprises a mounting assembly including a transom bracket mounted on the transom of a boat, and a swivel bracket mounted on the transom bracket for pivotal movement relative to the transom bracket about a generally horizontal tilt axis and between an operating position and a raised position. Many means are known for holding the swivel bracket in the raised position. Such means often have complicated constructions and/or are difficult to operate.
Attention is direction to the following U.S. patents which disclose swivel bracket holding means:
______________________________________ Clarke 2,207,372 July 9, 1940 Blanchard 3,371,893 March 5, 1968 Hagen 3,666,218 May 30, 1972 Shimanckas 3,785,329 Jan. 15, 1974 Lutzke 4,331,430 May 25, 1982 Estes 4,331,431 May 25, 1982 Eichinger 4,402,675 Sept. 6, 1983 Taguchi 4,419,083 Dec. 6, 1983 Iwashita 4,493,659 Jan. 15, 1985 ______________________________________